Law enforcement agencies know that the minutes and hours immediately after a child or other person is reported lost or missing are critical to a successful search operation. It is during this time that information about the missing person can be most effectively used by both law enforcement and other searching individuals and/or organizations. It is during this time that the missing person is most likely to be near his or her "last seen" location. Unfortunately, it is also during this time that the missing person's loved ones, e.g., parents, legal guardian, etc., are experiencing one of the most traumatic events of their lives. Thus, their ability to provide relevant information about the missing person is greatly inhibited by the emotion of the moment. Further, information that law enforcement needs about the missing person may not be readily or otherwise accessible.